legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Moloch's Followers/Order of the Blood Moon
''In General Leadership Serilda of the Abaddon Christine Van Bilj / Evil Christine 'Click to see Christine Van Bilj' Lady Van Tassel ''"Dear stepdaughter... '''You looked as if you'd seen a ghost.'"'' Lady Mary Van Tassel is the main villainess of The Cranes Arc. Born Mary Archer Preston, one of two daughters of a benevolent white witch, and a witch herself. When Mary was still a little girl, her father unexpectedly died, and the family's landlord, Sir Van Garrett, evicted them and sold their home to the Van Tassel family. Due to Mary's mother's reputation as a witch, no one in the town was willing to help the Archers. Her mother died within a year afterward, forcing Mary and her sister to scrounge for themselves in the woods. One day, while out gathering firewood, Mary ran into Solomon Kent hiding. Despite the warlock's order to be quiet, Mary gave him away for his pursuers. While watching Kent's execution, Mary made a pact with the Devil: in return for her soul, she would be allowed her to raise the Hessian from the grave to assist her in taking revenge on the Van Garretts and Van Tassels. Years later, Mary poisoned the first Lady Van Tassel while posing as a nursem then seduced her widower, Baltus. Her crimes included killing the servent girl to fake her own death. She killed her sister because the latter helped Katrina, and she had Sir Van Garrett, her husband Baltus, and the Killians killed to resume her legacy. Toward the end, she plans on killing Katrina Van Tassel, her stepdaughter, so she can inherit her money that her father had. She also allows the Horseman of kill Ichabod, chains Katrina into Purgatory, and buried Jeremy Crane alive. However, due to acting against Moloch's will, Lady Van Tassel was later trapped by her own master inside Purgatory for eternity. ---- *'0% Approval Rating:' Even the colleagues of Lady Van Tassel showed disdain and disgust towards her own selfish tendency. *'Adaptational Displacement:' In the original series, it was Henry Parrish who summoned Mary Wells in the past, and it was a corrupted Katrina who allied with the Horseman to kill Ichabod (after travelling back to the past), murdering several soldiers and Colonel Sutton in the process, both happened in the second season. Due to the Adpatational Heroism on both Henry and Katrina, the second season finale was merged and altered from an alternate timeline to a canoncial event. The conspiracy to kill Ichabod was done by Lady Van Tassel instead, in an alternate senario that Ichabod wasn't killed by the Horseman on the battlefield, while Katrina - while trying to search her husband desperately - was out of genuiue concern. *'Adaptational Villainy:' This version of Lady Van Tassel, in spite of her Adaptational Disllision due to the immature state of The Cranes Arc, actually acts much more insidious and manipulative than the original version like how she summoned Mary Wells back to life and cause Ichabod's distrust towards Katrina. In the original story, her mother died of sickness, while in this storyline, she murdered her mother. *'Adaptation Expansion:' Lady Van Tassel's further fate was explored in Conquest Arc, showing her to be one of the many who escaped Purgatory. Like most of the other Purgatory escapees, Lady Van Tassel became an unwilling pawn for Dark Arzonia and later her organ farm subject. *'Arc Villain:' The main antagonist of The Cranes Arc. *'Arch-Enemy:' She is the main adversary to Crow Faux and Katrina, since she killed their parents. *'Ascended Extra:' Though nowhere as an extra in the original 1999 film, Lady Van Tassel in this storyline, starting from Purgatory Arc, actually has much more appearances as an illusion haunting Katrina's mind whenever she channeled Ichabod or Abbie in their own mind. *'Asshole Victim:' Considering she killed Katrina's mother to take her place, before instigating the Horseman's massacre that killed so many, it's hard to feel sympathy for her after her Humiliation Conga ensued. First, she was first trapped by Moloch in his prison. Then, she escaped but was captured by Dark Arzonia for the latter's malevolent deeds. Then, her fate seemly sealed in Harvest Saga, and it's such a punishment to her for being used as Blaze Banana's Monster League Organ farm, as well as her current insane state. *'Bitch in the Sheep's Clothing:' She only acts nice in public. *'The Bus Came Back:' Her imprisonment was revealed in Blaze Banana Arc, and later Kristen Kiwifruit held Lady Van Tassel as a captive. *'Composite Character:' She is a composite character to Lady Van Tassel from 1999 Sleepy Hollow film (no actual relations to the TV Series) and the corrupted Katrina appeared in original series' Season 2 finale. *'Devoted to You:' Hubert Zodiak, her adoptive brother of some sort, claims to have done everything for her, having been obsessed with her since childhood. *'Disproportionated Retribution:' Her so-called revenge against Van Garret Family and their relatives, Van Tassel Family, became nothing tragic due to her Pact with Moloch. She used the Horseman to achieve her goal, started a serial murder upon innoncent people, and even killed the Cranes bloodline (or so she believed). In the end, her greedy nature killed her sympathetic quality. Her murder upon her own sister, simply because she was against her, made her eventually a selfish hypocrite. *'Dragged Off to Hell:' After the final defeat of Moloch in Star Spangled Crown, Lady Van Tassel was splited out from the fragments of Tribulation Tower, before the Horseman of Death dragged her into Hell with him through the Tree of Dead, and she made her pay for what she did. It's a call-back to the final battle in 1999 film adaptation. *'Evil is Petty:' She killed her servant girl while simply thinking she was useless - aside from her "posthumous usage" in faking Lady Van Tassel's demise. *'Fate Worse Than Death:' All she gets for her elimination of the Cranes is an eternal imprisonment and torture inside Pugatory, instigated by Moloch who actually wanted to keep Jeremy alive. *'Flashback:' Most of her story that The Cranes Arc failed to tell was recollected by Katrina in Conquest Arc, when she warned Abbie about her evil stepmother. *'Greed:' Her motivation for committing murder is her own household and the legacy of Balthus Van Tassel. To acheive her goal, she killed anyone in her way, even including her sister. *'Hate Sink:' People can hate Lady Van Tassel for many reasons, like her elimination against her sworn enemy were all about her own greed. She also enslaved the Horseman of Death and decided to ruin the Crane Family bloodline out of nothing but sheer spite. She has absolutely no likable quality on her and is considered as the most despicable villainess in the story so far. *'How the Mighty Have Fallen:' From a deadly dark witch to Blaze Banana's own organ farm, so that he'll create the Lunar Coven and make them defeat Cordelia Foxx three years later. *'It's All About Me:' She's incredibly selfish and doesn't care about how her actions affect others. *'Lack of Empathy:' Blows off any and all pain and anguish she causes, caring only for her own personal amusement. *'Late-Arrival Spoiler:' It was not until Conquest Arc that Katrina recollected every single event that Lady Van Tassel planned to eliminate the Sisterhood in the dark. *'Mad Woman In The Attic:' After being rescued from Blaze's chamber, Kristen keeps her tied up and hidden in her makeshift home. She admits that she only feeds Lady Van Tassel enough to survive, but not enough to regain her strength. *'Not Quite Dead:' Initially it seemed like Dark Arzonia eliminated her, with Matt's doctor even telling him that her funeral was quietly taken care of; but she is later revealed to be in Blaze's lab, half-starved and with most of her limbs chopped off. After Kristen snatched her out, she's barely even a shell of the person she used to be, restrained and reduced to crawling on the ground and crying and desperate for food, and unable to even recognize Katrina or Jenny. *'Posthumous Character:' She dies fairly early in the series, but is referenced to by several characters. It also seems that she was specifically "killed" so that her body could be used to turn Shines into warlocks and witches, leaving her as a living dead. *'You've Outlived Your Usefulness:' Her seemly allies, like Notary James Hardenbrook, Magistrate Samuel Philipse, Reverend Steerwyk and Dr. Lancaster all perished during the Horseman of Death's mass murder in Van Tassel Mansion, comfirmed by Katrina when she told her story to Abbie in Conquest Arc. ''Major Members Andy Brooks ''"Rumors of my demise has been... pretty much true." Andrew "Andy" Brooks, also (formerly) known as Detective Brooks, is a major antagonist turned supporting character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga, acting as a supporting antagonist in The Corbin Files, the secondary antagonist in the overall Death Arc and an anti-villain in Purgatory Arc, while acting as one of the most recurring human followers of Moloch in the early parts of the story. Once, Andy is an apprentice to the late Sheriff August Corbin and the best friend of Lt. Abbie Mills. However, in order to protect Abbie, Andy was forced to sell his soul to Moloch after being coerced by the vicious and malevolent Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, one of the Twelve Nethers. He soon acted as a spy inside the police department in order to find Ichabod Crane. He later arrested a revived Ichabod on purpose, framing him as the murderer of Corbin so that the Headless Horseman shall have more chance to attack him along with the revived Serilda of the Abaddon. During the projects of Michael Langdon and the rampage of the Horseman, Andy tried to protect Abbie safe from the Horseman by keeping herself away from Ichabod, but Abbie, with the help of Sonia Nevermind, Kyouko Kirigiri and Eva Frankenstein, had thrwarted Andy's plans and arrested him. Andy surrendered and would plea-bargain, but before he could slip the entire truth, Andy was murdered by Moloch inside his cell for his failure. However, Moloch later revived Andy as a zombie messenger in order to use him further for his goals, and Andy had to struggle between serving Moloch and protecting Abbie, whom he's extremely cared about. Later, Andy was reforged into a demon, but before that, he tried to convince Abbie to leave Ichabod. However, he's unable to persaude Abbie. Later, Andy called his another trusted colleague, Betty Drake (who is in fact Bubbly Begonia), to tell her about the plans of Moloch and a revived Christine Van Bilj to gather many Shadow Warriors at the town of Sleepy Hollow, and he begged her to give him a mercy kill, or persuade Abbie to do so. After that, Andy went to see Moloch, before being transformed into a demon. After the Hessian Extermination Operation ceased, Brooks was tortured by Moloch and lost almost every aspect of his humanity. Then, Moloch sent Andy to kill Abbie, Ichabod and Henry beneath Washington's secret grave, but Andy had some part of his humanity regained. Then, Andy tried to dissuade them to keep the Map of Purgatory, before Christine appeared and forcing Andy to take over by his demonic possession once more. However, Sister Mary Eunice showed herself up and managed to kill Andy, but the catetombs soon collapsed because of the battle. The Team Witness was no match of Christine as the tomb started to collapse, and they immediately escaped, leaving Christine in the tomb and vowing to meet Ichabod once more. Later, after the rise of the Horseman of War, Andy's soul were trapped inside Purgatory and helped Abbie to contact Ichabod, escorting them to get away from Christine's attack and got trapped beneath the deepest pits of Purgatory. He is one of the few, if not only, Purgatory Souls that never escaped after Moloch's death. In the end, after Moloch's final defeat, Andy's purified soul was freed from the purified Purgatory and moved towards the Paradise. ---- *'Adaptation Expansion:' The storyline gave him a much more definitive backstory and his own POV scenes to reveal how he transformed into a follower to a malevolent Demon King who tried to destroy the whole world. *'Adaptational Badass:' In the storyline, Andy's demon form was killed after a battle instead of being buried alive by the collapsing columns of Washington's tomb. *'Adaptational Heroism:' The storyline gave much more psychological problems inside Andy as well as his wish to leave Moloch's faction, realizing Moloch would never ever let Abbie go even after all the things Andy devoted to Moloch. It eventually drove him to beg Abbie (and also Betty) for a Mercy Kill. His souls later even sacrificed himself once more to protect Ichabod away from Christine, so that the duo can escape Purgatory. *'Early-Bird Cameo:' Not as a cameo, but Andy's demonic transformation comes much earlier than the original story, as he turned demonic during the Golem's rampage and before Ancitif takes move, not after both of them. ''Caspar Van Bilj Colin Van Bilj Jasmine Porcelain ''"Don't you see? Because of him, our sacrifices were in vain! The pact with our God was broken, and your father's lack of conviction cursed us all. Our only hope was to revive the Order of Lolth which our founders abandoned... the true faith. Murdering? I've given them life through rebirth. I've tried to make Vanifer understand. But she's like you, Drizzt. She still thinks there are such things as good and evil. But there aren't. There is only chaos and order." Jasmine Porcelain is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions, being one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. She is the primary antagonist of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose & Lolth Saga and a recurring supporting villain in the rest of the story in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, especially in Elemental Evil Saga. She is the first villain Ichabod fought against after the entire story paced into the second part, Star Spangled Crown. Formerly the fifth Tribulation, she was imprisoned by Michael Langdon who took her place, but after Michael's death, she escaped the Nine Hells and became the Tribulation again. Being a sea elf, Jasmine was zealously devoted to Lolth, the Demon Queen of Spiders, Drow and Chaos. Being a extreme and hypocritical racist who despise Aquatic Elves despite herself being one, Jasmine Porcelain pretended herself to be a drow pursued the religion of Lolth. Jasmine envisioned herself to be a drider (an abomination combined a drow and a giant spider) whereas many drow were scared of becoming a Drider, and she saw many drow like Drizzt Do'Urden (who never worshiped Lolth as their patron deity) as heathens who betrayed the "true ways" of drow. She is also a genocidal monster who dreamed to exterminate her sea elf kin with tidal waves. She is also hunger for power and would never have qualm sucking anyone's life power. She is arguably one of the primary antagonists of Elemental Evil Saga, being even more so than Michael, Vizeran DeVir and Vanifer. Her racism and terrorism had caused her being strongly against by people from the races of humans, sea elves and even some sane drow as a matter of the fact. Porcelain is portrayed as a hypocrite, since she claimed to make the race of Drow to thrive while herself was never a drow at all. Worse, she never have any qualm to enslave and destroy other races, considering them as inferior slaves. Jasmine Porcelain could also be considered as a member of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - List of Big Bads'' for her demonic and important moves. ---- *'0% Approval Rating:' NONE of the followers of Lolth, not even Malice Do'Urden, considers her as useful and successful, while her enemies always tries to eliminates her due to becoming an even greater threat than any Drow aristocrats in Rothe Valley. *'A God am I:' Her final form of Drider makes her an reincarnation for Lolth herself. It drives her insane and declares her own name as Lolth, trying to bring destruction towards the Forgotten Realms. Initially believed to be merely insane, Drizzt Do'Urden declares that Porcelain isn't boasting, since she willingly gives herself to her own Goddess and becoming her new host, making a time limit to destroy her before she can bring Lolth back and full. *'Arch-Enemy:' She is one to this continuty's Drizzt Do'Urden, replacing Malice Do'Urden in the role. She is also one to Gar Shatterkeel due to stripping away of his crew and making him to taste his past despair once more. *'Bad Boss:' She treats her own subordinates as nothing but tools, just like other House Leaders of Drow, and she is not hestitate to use them as sacrifice. Unlike others who is devoted to Lolth out of their franctic belief, Porcelain merely copies others' actions to see how, if or why it actually works. * *'Big Bad:' Of Rose & Lolth Saga, the first saga of Star Spangled Crown, making her the first main antagonist fought in post-Michael era of the storyline. *'Big Bad Wannabe:' Zigzagged. In spite of this, her role before the saga is actually seen as such. She always tries to depose of the Houses Do'Urden, Xolarrin and DeVir, etc, in order to seize the ultimate glory for herself, even trying to manipulate all four Elemental Evil cults into her game. Her plans initially backfired upon Gar Shatterkeel, but Michael's demise finally gives her a chance to rise from his ashes. *'Boomerang Bigot:' Due to based on real-life racists, fanatics and seperationists in the real-life China, Porcelain exhibits such traits. She not only hates her own race in favor of becoming a Drow, but also manipulates an onslaught to the Aquatic Elven race, something that even Gar Shatterkeel detested. *'Dirty Coward:' Maria Arzonia considers her as such due to Porcelain's own actions of seeking shelter from an insane Goddess deemed for humanity's destruction, instead of coming out and fight. Porcelain also corrupts her own prisoners and manipulates the heroes into insanity only trying to save her own skin. *'Fantastic Racism:' She sees Lolth-worshipping Drows as supreme race, and sees becoming a Drider as her reason that justifies her means, meaning she can be the one with her Goddess. As a result, she betrays her own race to win the favor of the Spider Queen. *'Gone Mad From the Revelation:' Downplayed since the revelation's truthfulness is disputed. Moloch and his men managed to corrupt the child Porcelain to show her a heavily edited future that she will be eliminated along with her race when the Cult of the Crushing Wave summons Ollyhdra to sweep the Blackdaggar Ruins with gigantic tidal wave, with her clan can do nothing about it. Moloch edited the future scene by disregarding the adventurer's interference, and Porcelain was struck into insanity due to believing her clan and humanity as powerless and worthless. It made her seeking a way to follow the strong in order to ensure her own survival, and this made her discover Underdark by chance, coverting her faith into Lolth and making her a Drow who attacked, killed and sacrificed her whole family only trying to seek Lolth's protection. No wonder why Maria calls her a Dirty Coward word by word. *'Hate Sink:' While Michael Langdon is a likeable villain, Jasmine Porcelain exhibits NONE of the likeable traits and serves as the equaivlance of Kanon Rihavein within LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. She is not only a cruel, brutal and sadistic torturer, but also a hypocritical Boomerang Bigot that deserts her own kin for her own belief of supremacy, something that even a cruel but reasonable tyrant like Vanifer and a narcissist like Aerisi Kalinoth is disgusted. *'Hypocrite:' Hating a race that she once belonged? Check. Trying to seek sanctuary under a racist Goddess and save her own life through destruction? Check. Trying to justify her action through her clan's Downer Ending future while mercilessly leaving them to die? Double check. *'Sixth Ranger:' She joins the Order of the Blood Moon rather late in the story, but she really tries hard to fit their standard by instigating destruction against non-Lolth followers. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Lunar Coven'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions